Leroy
Leroy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by guest star Lee Arenberg, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Grumpy. History Leroy works as a janitor at the Storybrooke hospital, and is called into the security camera tape room when a coma patient, John Doe, goes missing. When asked by Sheriff Graham if he saw anything, Leroy and the security guard, Walter, both claim to have not seen anyone leave. As the camera tape is replayed, it shows John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door. This causes an argument to erupt between Leroy and Walter with each blaming the other for delinquencies in not noticing John Doe leave the hospital. Leroy sneers at Walter for sleeping on the job, while the latter takes jabs at him for constantly drinking at work. One morning, Leroy is eating breakfast at the diner when Mr. Clark comes up to the counter to find a seat with Walter. Mr. Clark asks him to move down so the two of them can sit together. He refuses until Mr. Clark sneezes on his food; causing him to lose his appetite. When he gets up, Mary Margaret pops in to inform the townspeople about the annual Miner's Day festival and asks for volunteers to help sell candles. Her speech is ignored as the public are still not over the recent news of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident, David. As Leroy heads out the diner, Mary Margaret assumes he wants to be a volunteer. He sarcastically comments they'd make quite a team as the town drunk and town harlot working together, though her reputation is far worse than his. He takes a walk through town when a nun, Astrid drops glitter all over him. Rather than getting upset, Leroy becomes infatuated with her. After helping her fix decoration lights, he talks about his dream of sailing away on a boat to see the world. She encourages him; saying anything is possible if he can dream it. Hoping to impress her, he signs up to sell candles with Mary Margaret. When Leroy learns Astrid spent the convent's entire budget, including the monthly rent, by mistake, he promises to help her earn back all the money. Though he and Mary Margaret try to attract customers, their reputations cause the townspeople to stay away. Not wanting to disappoint Astrid, he lies and says all the candles are sold. As a last resort, Leroy propositions Mr. Gold to sell him a sailboat for five hundred dollars, which is the exact amount Astrid needs, though the latter asks for a lower price. Leroy asks him to forgive the nuns' debts for one month, though Mr. Gold refuses. Unexpectedly, Astrid shows up at the docks to give Leroy a baked pie as thanks for his help, but she discovers the truth about the candles. Unable to help Astrid by conventional means, Leroy causes a power outage at the height of the Miner's Day celebration; causing the townspeople to buy candles during the blackout. He and Mary Margaret sell out all the candles. Afterwards, Leroy delivers the five thousand dollars to Astrid himself. He asks if she would like to be the first passenger on his sailboat one day, which she happily agrees to. }} At the town border, Leroy rallies the dwarves to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Leroy is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. Later, Leroy and his brothers prepare their pickaxes to begin digging for diamonds in order to make fairy dust. On the street, they pass Mr. Clark. Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memory soon. Leroy and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Leroy refuses to stop working, even when the other dwarves want to take a lunch break at Granny's. At one point, he breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Leroy and the five dwarves enter the pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry scrambles over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal trap so Emma and Mary Margaret pass through. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is still under the Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's for dinner. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Leroy is chatting with Bashful and Ruby just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Leroy, Bashful, Dopey and Doc greet David as he makes his way over to them. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer, and all except Emma are shocked when Regina walks in. On the defense, Leroy grabs a knife and asks what she is doing here, which Emma quells by saying Regina was invited by her. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. Leroy goes to the counter to grab some food while Regina is cutting a piece of lasagna for Henry. She offers Leroy some, though he wonders if it has poison in it. Regina insists it only has red pepper flakes and hands him a plate. With Doc, they try some of the lasagna. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Leroy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell. Following this, Leroy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Walter, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask, on behalf of himself and other dwarves, when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also about the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy thinks that trouble will happen sooner or later. After an outsider crashes his car into the town border, he is taken the hospital for treatment. Hook and an amnesiac Belle are also taken in as patients. Mr. Gold shows up asking for Belle, but David refuses to let him go further because he is close to killing Hook. Leroy helps to hold Mr. Gold back until Dr. Whale comes to stop the commotion. Along with himself, David, Mary Margaret and Ruby, they attempt to break into the stranger's phone to learn more about him. David asks Leroy for help, to which he humorously states pickaxing and phone hacking are two different things. Emma discovers the outsider's name is Greg Mendell, and from looking at his phone information, he appears to be a normal person. Dr. Whale informs them that Greg is bleeding into the chest cavity, and asks Mr. Gold to use magic to fix it. Mr. Gold refuses to assist and warns them that it'd be better if they don't save the outsider because the man saw his use of magic. Leroy, David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Ruby debate about this subject. While Leroy thinks the stranger could draw unwanted attention to the town's secrets, they decide to save Greg's life. After Dr. Whale leaves the room to prep for the surgery, Greg's phone rings, but no one dares to answer as the call might be traced to Storybrooke. Dr. Whale's sudden disappearance from the hospital prompts Ruby to track and bring him back to perform the surgery and save Greg. Following the successful surgery, Emma questions Greg and learns, much to the relief of everyone else, that he was texting and driving and did not see Mr. Gold using magic. With David and Mary Margaret, Leroy confront Hook after he is discharged from the hospital, though the pirate claims to know nothing about Cora's plans in Storybrooke. He leads them onto his ship and unveils a shrunken caged giant Cora kidnapped from the Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret frees the giant, whose name is Anton, but he becomes furious upon seeing David. Anton seems to recognize him as someone and attacks him. Leroy's attempt at intervening causes him to be thrown aside. Mary Margaret stops the rampage by threatening Anton with an aimed arrow, though the giant promises David will pay for what he has done. Leroy is called in by David after Anton the giant regains his colossal size and causes havoc on the town. David tries to explain to the giant that the one who harmed Anton was not him, but his own twin brother, James. Leroy mentions how Anton helped Emma once by giving her a compass. Anton asks to speak to Emma, but upon learning she is out of town, he resumes attacking and chases after the threesome. Seeing as they can't run forever, David allows Anton to kill him to spare the other town residents. As Anton tries to stomp him and creates a hole in the ground, he loses his large stature and shrinks to human size. In the hole, Anton is struggling to keep from slipping, so Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. In an effort to make Anton feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. While Anton is inspecting some of Storybrooke's soil content, Leroy and his brothers arrive to accept Anton as an honorary dwarf and give him his own pickaxe with the name "Tiny". They commence in digging to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being seen by outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a barrier to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone steps inside the barrier. At the bean fields, Leroy and Anton are tending to many rows of growing bean bushes when Mary Margaret and David bring Emma along to show it to her. Anton happily greets her and chats with them until Leroy pulls him back to work. During the afternoon, Leroy and David pick up their order of ten bowls of chili with no beans. Granny wonders what they are up to, but Leroy quickly answers they are just doing some landscaping. Mr. Gold interrupts to request for a private chat with David. Leroy heads back to the bean fields first with their food orders. At sundown, Leroy, Anton and the six miners are driven to the diner by David. Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to have dinner with them since Anton is buying. Having heard this for the first time, Anton is surprised, to which he is told the new guy always pays. David and Mary Margaret decide to head home. As the car pulls away, they begin walking towards the diner. On the way there, Anton insists he has no money to pay for food. Leroy tags along with Mary Margaret and David to check up on the growing beans. Mary Margaret mentions they will need his help when they go home to the Enchanted Forest in fixing up the castle again. As the trio enters past the outside barrier into the bean fields, they are stunned to see all the rows of beans are destroyed. Leroy is deeply troubled by it, and vows to get back at whoever stole them. As the impending trigger threatens everyone's safety, Leroy receives a potion from Mother Superior for restoring a person's lost memories. With the other dwarves, he searches the pawnshop for Mr. Clark's old drinking stein, as only an item of great importance to the amnesiac is effective with the potion. Mr. Gold interrupts their search, but when Leroy finds the stein, he quickly orders the dwarves to take Mr. Clark back to the diner so they can make him drink the potion. Before he leaves, Leroy gives Mr. Gold a second batch of the potion, urging him to restore Belle to her original self. He reasons that, since Belle once helped him to remember himself, he wants to return the favor by not letting her die as Lacey. Later, Leroy joins the townspeople in the diner, preparing to leave for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook procure a magic bean to take everyone to safety, but Henry refuses to go without Regina, who has stayed behind to slow down the trigger in the mines. Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through the bean's portal, and though Emma is reluctant to try such a risky plan, Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do. Leroy, along with the others, rally in agreement with Archie, until Emma finally relents. Emma and her family rush to the mines, dead set on capturing the trigger with the bean, but they discover too late that Hook previously swapped the bean for a decoy. Fortunately, with Emma and Regina's combined magic, they deactivate the trigger and save Storybrooke. The dwarves, accompanied by Archie and Mother Superior, run up to Belle at the docks, where Leroy expresses elation over the town being saved. Belle, however, informs them that though the catalyst has been evaded, Emma and some of the townspeople have gone to Neverland to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara. Furthermore, she warns they may have unwanted visitors since Mr. Gold has left her in charge of activating a cloaking spell to keep people from entering town. They all head down to the mines, where Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey Mr. Clark and Walter into quarrying a rock for fairy dust, which is needed to enact the spell. Once the rock is cracked open, Belle dumps the cloaking spell into it. Nothing happens, so Leroy presses Belle to believe a little harder, as he suspects the power of belief will make the spell work. Belle attempts this, and after a moment, a stream of magic shoots out, covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, the dwarves have lunch near the beach. While most of them are seated at a picnic table, Leroy opts to sit closer to the shore. Upon hearing his brothers remark how things are less trouble without David and Mary Margaret around, Leroy expresses disapproval, stating that they will come back and everything will remain normal. Suddenly, Leroy spots a green fin in the sea and is shocked to see a mermaid-turned-human named Ariel approach him. When she asks to speak with Belle, he takes her straight to the diner. Perturbed by Ariel's lack of clothing and shoes, Granny denies the redhead service at the diner, though Leroy defends Ariel by pointing out the times Ruby has come in scantily clad. Belle then approaches to speak with Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. When the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland rescue mission, arrives at the dock, Leroy is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret announces it was because of Regina's help that they were able to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner, with most of the townspeople in attendance. After Pan's curse begins spreading throughout town, Leroy runs up to notify the other residents of the danger. While Regina can stop Pan's curse by undoing her own curse, everyone must pay the magical price by returning to the Enchanted Forest. Regrouping at the border, Leroy gathers there with a handful of other people, including the other dwarves. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, Leroy and the others watch them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} One day, Emma is busy tracking down Mr. Gold, she is worried about Henry getting involved with the danger in town since he has no memories about his past. In order to keep him safe while she is away, Leroy takes Henry on a fishing trip. Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Leroy talks to Granny about Zelena's defeat. He jokes that had Zelena not been stripped of her magic, Aurora would still be a flying monkey and given birth to a monkey baby instead of a human child. Suddenly, the townspeople notice a stream of light radiating to the sky—Zelena's time spell. Through some investigation, Belle, David, Regina and Robin Hood find Zelena missing and decide to leave the time portal untouched for now. Emma and Hook travel through the portal to the past, recreating the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White and then return to the present. Leroy later witnesses David and Mary Margaret announcing they are naming their son after a true hero—Neal. That night after the diner party, Leroy sits in the front passenger seat as Walter is driving on the road. He reproaches Walter; telling him to be careful with the car. In turn, Walter snipes that being the driver means he can drive how he likes. After a moment passes, he is shocked to see his companion has fallen asleep at the wheel. As Leroy tries to regain control of the swerving car, he sees a woman standing in the middle of the road. Out of fright, she uses magic to freeze the entire car into ice. The next morning, Leroy and Walter awaken to the situation and rush into town to inform Emma. As she and Hook investigate a frozen trail leading to a warehouse, a monster made of snow attacks the townspeople. Later, Regina magically obliterates the beast. During a town power outage, Leroy, Granny and Happy head to Mary Margaret's loft to convince her that she must fix the issue. While Mary Margaret believes this is something Regina should handle, Granny asserts it's her duty since she cast the last curse. Additionally, Leroy chimes that they assisted her in reclaiming a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, and now Storybrooke is her new kingdom that she must rule. At the electrical service site, while Mary Margaret is looking at the circuit system, the trio of friends talk among themselves. Granny suggests reading the manual, but Leroy points out it's in Japanese. When Happy wonders if Marco could help them, Leroy disagrees since they won't get anywhere with a woodcarver. Granny mentions Dr. Whale, but Leroy doesn't believe the doctor has capabilities of an electrician. Interjecting into the dispute, Mary Margaret insists they don't need anyone's help. Moodily, Leroy talks about how grumpy he'll be in the morning without his coffee if the power is not restored by then. In turn, Happy begins stating out loud all the electrical devices that they might not have as his two companions nod in approval. Exasperated, Mary Margaret lashes out, voicing her overworked and exhausting lifestyle since having a new baby, and maintains that although she cast a "little" curse, it wasn't her choice to maintain a town with residents dependent on electricity despite that they previously lived in the Enchanted Forest without it. Lastly, she spitefully tells them to buy a flashlight, which shocks Leroy, Granny and Happy into silence as they exit the service site. At Mary Margaret's first town conference as the new mayor, Leroy attends and, like everyone else present, she receives a meeting agenda. Of all the listed discussion points, Archie brings up a matter concerning an ice wall. Though Mary Margaret wants to talk about other things first, Leroy rallies the attendees into agreeing that they should hear about the ice wall first. Calmly, Mary Margaret explains the wall is not dangerous, though it does surround the entire town. The news causes dismayed shouting among the crowd, which startles baby Neal. When Leroy questions who created the wall, Mary Margaret informs them of Elsa, and reassures them that she is not an enemy. However, some of the townspeople have already formed a negative option, as Leroy recalls his frozen truck and Granny remembers the snow monster; two incidents which were Elsa's doing. As both David and Mary Margaret try to ease the worried citizens, Robin Hood's wife, Maid Marian, suddenly collapses from an apparent freezing spell. Later, outside the diner, Leroy voices fears about the town possibly being frozen by Elsa since Marian's affliction. Granny, too, believes the ice magic wielder should be stopped. Archie disagrees, believing they can't blame someone without proof, but Leroy insists Elsa's freezing power is enough evidence as it is. As they all walk past the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, no one sees the real culprit smile in satisfaction. In the clock tower, Leroy and his allies witness the cloud formation of Ingrid's impending spell, which will take effect by sundown. At first, they try scaling the ice wall as a way to escape town before the spell hits, but the barricade is too powerful. A fissure in the ice reveals Anna's lost necklace, which Elsa retrieves. While figuring out their options, Emma sends Leroy and her parents to warn the townspeople about Ingrid's curse. Learning a counter spell can be made with Anna's hair, Emma and Elsa track the missing girl to a mine cave-in. Gathering in the library, Leroy determines it'll take hours to unblock the passage, however, David receives word from Belle that the nuns can make a counter spell with the necklace. Elsa argues they have time to find Anna, but Regina insists they must stop the curse now before everyone is engulfed in it. Leroy then asks if they are going to save the town or Anna. Eventually, the decision is made to sacrifice the necklace. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. When the curse comes into effect, Leroy, dodges a crossbow arrow shot by Happy and runs off, but his pursuer chases after him. In the morning, Leroy is in the middle of a scuffle with Mr. Clark, who he cautions not to sneeze. A snow fall, triggered by Ingrid sacrificing herself to stop the curse, blows through the air. Distracted from their petty arguments, the townspeople gaze happily at the snow and are lifted from the curse. Friends again, Leroy reconciles with Happy and they laugh about their prior crossbow encounter. The pair are then joined by Dopey and Mr. Clark. As Mr. Clark goes to talk with Bashful, Granny and Walter, the remaining trio witness Emma's reunion with her family. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Leroy and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. }} After Emma has become the new Dark One and flees to another realm, her family and friends work to find her using the Apprentice's wand, however, Zelena gets hold of it and creates a cyclone. Leroy, Happy and Doc spot the monstrosity and rush into the diner, where many are seeking shelter. After Mary Margaret reassures the dwarves that they summoned it, Regina tells them to leave, but Leroy insists on staying, much to Mary Margaret's surprise. He relates frustration about being on the sidelines too long, and that the dwarves will be there with her, even if Mary Margaret says they aren't needed because they aren't willing to abandon her. Mary Margaret thanks him for the kind words, just before the cyclone whisks the diner to the Enchanted Forest. After Emma is found, she is led back to the diner by some of her family and friends, where Leroy and the rest of the crew come out of the building to greet her. Soon, they are approached by King Arthur and his knights, who believe they are prophesied to reunite them with Merlin. The whole group is then led to King Arthur's castle in Camelot. At the castle, King Arthur introduces the group to his Queen, Guinevere, and he announces there will be a ball held in their honor. Leroy reacts positively to this news, telling Happy and Doc that it is a good thing they came, as Granny chimes in that she won't have to cater. During the ball, Leroy sees Belle keeping watch on her magical rose, which is linked to Mr. Gold's life. He remarks symbolizes hope, but Belle is not so sure, seeing as every petal that falls means Mr. Gold is closer to dying. Leroy reasons that for every petal still on the rose, those are chances he'll live, too. She thanks him for the advice and asks him to dance, and when he agrees, they make their way onto the ballroom floor. After Emma saves Hook's life by making him a Dark One, he decides to seek out revenge on Mr. Gold, and to reach his nemesis, he casts another curse to take everyone back to Storybrooke. Emma, in the hopes of finding a way to return him to his old self, she absorbs Hook's memories from the last six weeks into a dreamcatcher, and she does the same with Leroy and everyone else, to ensure no one remembers Hook becoming a Dark One, before adding the dreamcatcher to the curse brew, creating a full memory wipe. Soon, the curse spreads and sends them all back to Storybrooke. }} The next day, Leroy heads out to the town line with the remaining five dwarves, asking asks for a volunteer to cross the border. All the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad where he wrote, "Not it". Leroy makes him go anyway, but before Dopey can get across, David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them. Leroy insists they have to know whether it's safe to leave town since there's no one to protect them now. Dopey crosses and nothing happens, but then, he turns into a tree. Later, while walking down the street as they carry their pickaxes, Leroy and Happy discuss Dopey's state and wonder if he can still eat tacos even though he's a tree. Suddenly, they are approached by a man on horseback, whose two knights dismount and draw their swords. The dwarves try to fight back, but they are quickly disarmed. The man takes off his helmet, revealing he is King Arthur], and demands to know why he was brought to this land. Leroy and Happy take him to see Regina, Mary Margaret and David at the mayor's office, where they brief him on Emma's curse and the memory wipe. Robin Hood notifies them about Little John finding other Camelot residents in the woods, to which all the men go to search for them. After Robin is kidnapped by a fury, Leroy, David, Mary Margaret and Arthur intervene when the fury summons a keeper of the underworld to take Robin. The group is temporarily stunned by the fury’s magic, to which Regina forces the fury to take her instead. Mary Margaret, refusing to abandon her, links hands with her, and after everyone else does the same, the fury’s power explodes on itself. That night, Leroy and Walter haul the statue Mr. Clark into the diner, as the other dwarves follow them in. While all six dwarves are all sitting in a booth altogether, Regina walks past, magically reversing Mr. Clark’s state. As the other dwarves are mining, Leroy encourages them to be productive since Dopey can't at the moment. Happy jokes that Dopey is helping by producing oxygen, causing everyone else to laugh at the comment, though a stern Leroy tells them to stay focused. At this, they resume mining, only to be interrupted by Emma's unexpected presence. After she steals Happy's pick ax, the dwarves go to David and Mary Margaret, demanding they do something about their daughter. Leroy threatens to take action with Emma if they won't, and he calls out David for acting like a scared parent rather than the sheriff. In an effort to keep things calm, David asserts that he'll figure out a way to get the ax back. Disappointed and upset with his response, the dwarves leave in a huff. After Hook, as a Dark One, has let the previous Dark Ones into town, Leroy and the other dwarves join the main crew to stop him. They split up to look for Hook, and as the dwarves search together, they find themselves cornered and surrounded by six Dark Ones. After the Dark Ones let them go, the dwarves regroup with everyone else, unsure of what just transpired. On Mr. Gold's suggestion, they check their wrists, with all realizing the Dark Ones have branded each of them with a symbol. Since the Dark Ones cannot fully exist without making living souls to take their places in the Underworld, the branded residents will be taken away by Charon once the moon reaches its zenith. In the end, a reformed Hook absorbs the darkness, having Emma kill him, extinguishing all the Dark Ones, therefore saving everyone who was branded from their impending deaths. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *He refers to all females by the nickname "Sister". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Leroy is the only character portrayed by the same actor to appear in all five seasons of Once Upon a Time as well as Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References pt: Leroy es: Leroy de: Leroy fr: Leroy it: Leroy ru:Лерой nl:Grumpie Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters